Video interviews can be taped and used by recruiters to assist in representing candidates to potential employers. These videos can sometimes be one-dimensional and uninteresting. Videos that cut between multiple views of the candidate can be more visually interesting, but editing and producing high-quality video is tedious and time-consuming.